inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperious's Words
Plot Daggreon Is Called By Imperious Of The Knight Final Battle To Declare Whos Stronger While The Rangers Battle Koragg TrANscript Master Ive Had Eongh Imperious Of Ur Warriors Failing me Koragg Yes Aggred Its Getting Old Here Imperious Koragg Uve Failed More Times Than me That Stupid Megazord BS U Made up Koragg Yes But Master Hes Right Butt Out Koragg Koragg Fine Imperious FineIl Finsh Them Fuckheads Koragg U All Will Know Whos Stronger When I Strike The Rangers MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Nick Well That Was Fun Daggreon That knight Power Phiness Phiness Wtf Daggreon That Koragg Striked Us Wth Phiness Oh Yes (5 Yrs Ago) Phiness I Must CRASH Koragg Hello Scumbag Phiness SHIT (Present) Daggreon Yea Imperious Daggreon ItsTime For The Duel DAggreon What Fucking Duel Imperious U Will Duel Me Or I Will Destroy Bairwood Daggreon Fine Koragg MAWAWAWAWA Thuis Shall Be Our Final Fight Rangers Nick Shit Lets Go Daggreoin Mind Explainng this BS To Me Imperious Yes To See Whos Stronger Daggreon Ok Lets Go Knight Sorwad Imperious laughs Ur In My Domain now Daggreon ugh CRASH CRASH CRASH (Fires All Around) Imperious In My Domain it Can Be Rlly Shakey Around here) Daggreon Yea Fuck no CRASH Imperious Ha CRASH Nick Ha Ur Out Koragg Evreyone Power Mode Vida Fuck Yea Koragg Ur Power Modes r Weak- Ugh No (Koragg Runs) Nick Shit Im Going After Him Vida Were Comiung Rula No Ur Not Leave The red Ranger Be Il Destroy u Nick Koragg Where r U Leanbow Yes Niki Wiki Its me Nick Fuck Who Invited u Old Man Leanbow That Is No Way To Speak to ur Dad Nick Wtf Leanbow Yes that Is Ugh Koragg Right MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Vida Ugh CRASH Rula Ur Weak Vida Cannon CRASH (The 4 Unmorph) Vida Ugh Guyts Xander Ok Power Strike CRASH Rula Ha CRASH (The 4 Fall) Rula Ha Pathetic Koragg Its Time Nick Be Eviul Like me Nick No Never Koragg Then Be Destroyed Undonna No Koragg Ahh Old Lady IU come to ur poos Rescue Nick What Koragg Shut It CRASH Imperious Yes The Fall Of The Mystic Knight Its Time Daggreon ugh Vida Cycles CRASH Rula So The Mystic Force Rangers Fall To Me Chip Guys to Defeat Him We Must Koragg Ha CRASH Koragg Yes Nick y Undonna Fucking knock it off or u can Suck my Pussy U mother fucking goddamm Cunt Koeragg Ha Old Ladys Dont Scare Ugh- leanbow Oh Yes Undonna Leanbow Leanbow Yes Its Me Imperious Weak And Pathetic Solo Mystic Mode Daggreon Mystic Mode Imperious Ur Useless Daggreon Saber CRASH Daggreon Moron Imperious Yes Whatever U Can Do U Cant Defeat Me Im Invisable Daggreon Expoect This Fire Mode Saber CRASH Imperious Impossable Im Invisable- CRASH Daggreon Finaly Master What Imperious Is History No Draw Power CRASH Imperious Look At Me Daggreon Thats Eongh Knight Megazord Imperious Ur Weak CRASH (The Megazord Falls) Imperious U Think U Can Defeat Me I Told U Im Invisable Daggreon ugh Leanbow yes the master put a Spell On Me Nick And You Turned Into Koragg Leanbow Yes i Am ur father Nick And ur my mother Undonna Yes Leanbow Ugh- CRASH Koragg Yes Its Tiume To Battle Rula Ur History Vida Ugh Undonna How Do We Defeat him Undonna Um Commbo Ur Weapons I Mean Magic All Ur Magic Vida Lets Do This Commbo CRASH Master Fools Draw Power Rula Ur Weak Vida Titan Megazord Guys Lets Finsh This CRASH Daggreon ugh Thats It This Is What Leanbow Thought Me Imperious What Daggreon Mystic Hammer Strike CRASH Imperious No- CRASH Daggreon Now To Help the others Vida Titan Mode Rula Oh Power Ranger U Think U Can Destroy Me Vida Strike CRASH Rula Ha CRASH (Flames r Around The Area) Rula Yes Now To Daggreon Ha Im Here Rula U Again Daggreon Mystic Strike CRASH Daggreon Nv Fuk Wth Us Again Rula No KABOOM CRASH Daggreon Yes Lets Go Help th others Koragg This Is Going To Be Fun Nick Get Back Mother Power Mode Cannon Cycles CRASH CRASH CRASH Nick Ha Koragg How- CRASH How Can This Be CRASH I Was Invisable- CRASH Leanbow Wow Daggreon Yes Were Here Leanbow Leanbow daggreon Yes Daggreon Lets Go (Later) Undonna So Now 8 Of us r Here Daggreon We All Struggled Aginst Our Enmeys Leanbow But We Kicked ther butts Undonna Yes Master Nec U r The Only Warrior I Have U Better Get Me A New General Nec Yes Sir The End Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force Episode